All over again
by Wanted-YamasakiC.E.SNaomi
Summary: None of them believed in reincarnation nor did they believe all that spirit moving on to another body-crap yet here she was the same as if it was just yesterday they laughed together and not years ago... "Nami..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here again and I have a new story online and I really hope that you'll like it. I think the idea has been used before and the plot as well just not together, but if it has than tell me I'd love to read a story with the same plot. **

**Okay, before we start I have a few things to say.**

**This story will be taking place from two people's storyviews, so you know. One of them is ****'s (who even will be known as Mikan) ****view and the other is *****'s view. So the story will be taking place and read form both of their views. But the story will still be in third person's point of view just so you'll know that.**

**I also want to say that I don't own Mikan and that she is a main character in the anime/manga as it already is and I'm sure that you'll know who she is later on, some probably after this chapter and others later when it's officially announced. But that'll be then. **

**This is a prologue so this will not be counted into the viewpoint and the viewpoint will start in the next chapter. I believe that's all and nothing more, if there is then I'll announce it later. **

**pS: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Emiko hated rain, almost as much as she hated people. And of course it would rain on the day she needed to go to the neighbor village because the shipment for beer and sake never went to the village she herself lived in. It was a pain really, plus the shipment had been late, then the papers for her delivery had been lost so she had to wait until they'd found someone who'd read the delivery and knew what she needed, to then get it she had to pay extra if she wanted her whole delivery because they'd had to take from someone else's delivery than because some of the load had been lost at sea during one of the storms. Saying that Emiko was pissed were an understatement, she was all out furious!

Sitting in the front of the wooden carriage with the shipment of alcohol, sake and beer in the back covered by the thin fabric posing as walls and roof, Emiko found herself actually jealous of the shipment. Here she sat soaked to the bone in the rain with nothing but a knitted poncho with a uselessly small hood on over her brown dress and her hair licking the middle aged face irritatingly falling in her gray eyes way while the shipment were dry and clean inside the cold space in the back of the carriage.

It was stupid really, being jealous of nonliving items. It wasn't really their fault that she'd ended up on the road in the middle of the night with a raging storm over head. It was that stupid ships fault for not only losing most of her delivery but also making her pay extra and having her wait almost three hours for the shipment to be delivered and to add that hour when searching for the delivery paper. It pissed Emiko off that some people didn't have respect for people's private affairs or if they had other more important activities to attend to then wait for a stupid shipment; the very reason why Emiko hated people.

Suddenly a lightning split the sky lighting up the heavens in a light of bright red colors for the split of five seconds before disappearing in another roar of thunder soon after. It was enough though to scare the horse rolling the carriage. It reared and whinnied in fear before it took off in an unstoppable speed off the road and towards the forest's thick trees and dark haven.

Taken by surprise by the sudden jerk Emiko had been sent flying to the back of the carriage hitting her back on the wooden boxes. The bumping of the ride only made the pain that spread worse as Emiko every time she tried to stand or at least sit up fell backwards again only causing more pain.

It felt like hours before Emiko finally made her way up from the boxed floor and got a sight of the speeding trees that ran by them like nothing but big blurs. In an attempt to stop the carriage before it fell off a cliff, hit a tree or the horse hurt itself Emiko launched for the reins and successfully got a firm hold of them. The second she had the reins in her hands Emiko brought them backwards making the horse throw its head upwards and attempt to stop.

Before coming to a halt the carriage and the horse glided forwards a good couple of feet but luckily came to a stop just as Emiko spotted the end of the forest a bit forwards and where it continued as a large ravine.

Letting her body become limb Emiko let out a breath that she didn't know that she'd been holding. She couldn't understand that she were still alive after that sprint and made an inner promise to never drive at night again and especially not when it stormed.

Shaking her head Emiko pushed herself up on her hands and winched when the pain from her back kicked in again. She had completely forgotten about the pain when she'd noticed the speed they'd been going at and the only thing that had become first priority had been to stop the carriage before anything more unfortunate happened.

"Skittish horse," Emiko mumbled as she hissed when sitting back up in the front of the carriage. She gave the horse a small push with the reins and the horse threw its head to the sides before moving forward at walking pace.

Guiding the horse away from the cliff Emiko rubbed her eyes sleepily and groaned as she pondered on about returning back to the neighborhood village or if she should continue on back home. She was unsure which was the closest since she had no idea where she was at the moment and either way it would take her the same amount of time to go back to the neighboring village as it'd taken to get as far as she'd gotten and that had been more than three hours.

After having thought about her decision closely Emiko decided to keep her pace up and get home instead of going back. It was better to face things first way forward anyway.

Emiko shook her head at the unnaturally big white Icelandic horse rolling the carriage but couldn't help but smile at the stupidity of being so scared of a little lightning. But she herself couldn't say much about it since she as little also had been scared of the lightning flashes.

The second ride didn't go as planned either and it pissed Emiko off when the horse just suddenly stopped in the middle of a step and backed away from something that Emiko couldn't see. So pissed and irritated, again, Emiko got out of the carriage front seat and down on the wet muddy forest ground.

"What got you so worked up, horse?" Emiko asked with her sharp Scottish accent as she clapped the horse's neck when walking past it.

First Emiko didn't know what it was she was looking at when she saw the large brown pulp of… something lying in the way of their road. She wondered if it was some kind of animal, maybe a wild swine of some sort that had been hit by the lightning and died. Or it could be some kind of large overgrown dog or wolf that had died from starvation. But neither opinion weren't really fitting into the picture since whatever it was that lied on the road didn't seem to have any head nor feet and it didn't look like it were bleeding or like anything been cut off.

Leaning down next to the being Emiko slowly reached her hand out and placed it on the beings back. She could feel how her hand slowly lifted and fell including that whatever it was were alive.

After taking a deep breath and building up courage inside her Emiko used her other hand and gently flipped the being over. What she saw took her by pure surprise.

Long mikan colored wavy hair framed the porcelain colored skin of arms, legs and face. A small slightly upturned nose and long black eyelashes with a slightly opened mouth that took heavy breaths every time the child needed air made out the picture of the female child lying on the wet ground the brown fur coat the only thing protecting her from the cold.

"By the gods!" Emiko let out a surprised gasp as she saw the bruises covering the child's arms and legs and even some clad the almost too perfect face.

Emiko was stunned. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't just leave the child to die in the cold but she couldn't either take care of the girl, she'd never done such a thing before as she in fact was a no people person and hated people to the brink where she could shout it to the world.

Against her better judgment Emiko gently lifted the child without thinking about her hurt back, wrapped her tightly in the fur coat and walked back towards the carriage giving the horse a pat on the neck as she passed it by.

Gently lying the girl down inside the still dry back of the carriage by moving the boxes away leaving clean space for the girl to rest Emiko sat up in the front, gave a light clap with the reins and the carriage moved again.

* * *

Groaning she opened her large brown eyes and was met with the sound of pouring rain and the sight of boxes. Frowning at the headache that spread through her small skull the child sat up letting the fur coat fall to the floor but regretted letting it go when the biting cold took a hold of her small naked body and grabbed the fur coat and wrapped it tightly around her body again.

Looking around she noticed that there were a lot of boxes covering the small space and that the floor intended to bump and move a lot.

On weak small legs the girl pushed herself up and took help of the small wooden walls to stand up. She looked around again and found the unclad opening to the outside.

There was a person sitting in the front holding the rem's that was attached to some kind of animal that seemed to move the carriage. In curiosity to know who the person was the child climbed over the boxes and towards the open un-glassed window like opening. Holding onto what seemed like the backrest she stood there and stared at the person trying to get a sight of their profile to see if it was woman or man.

Surprising the girl the person turned their head towards her revealing a grumpy middle aged woman soaked to the bone with rain water.

They stared at each other for a while before the woman cleared her throat and said, "So you're awake finally?" Blinking the girl soon shook her head. "Then tell me who you are."

The question got the girl emotionless and confused at the same time before she shook her head. "I don't know…"

The woman frowned and even if she already suspected to know the answer she asked anyways. "What is it you don't know?"

"The answer to your question," she answered and moved her brown eyes away from the older woman's grey. "I don't know."

Mumbling some things that the girl couldn't hear the older woman then let out a sigh and motioned for the girl to move forwards to the front of the carriage. Doing as the woman motioned for her to do the child climbed over the backrest and sat down next to the woman and wrapped the fur coat tighter around her body as the wind and rain picked up a little.

"I'm Emiko, Kobayashi Emiko," the woman said without looking at the girl. "And if I were you I'd try to remember who you are as fast as possible, because I have no intention of raising a child." Emiko shoot a glance at the girl who fast averted her eyes. Searching her pockets Emiko handed the girl a small orange fruit as she guessed that the girl must be hungry. "Here, take this. I'd thought of eating it myself but you can have it."

The girl stared at the orange fruit in her hands and her eyes widened. "Mikan…" she whispered.

"Yeah, that's a mikan, a sweeter and juicier type of orange." Emiko raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I remember mikan's…" the mikan haired girl whispered. "I think… my mother had a… garden with them?"

The last sentence was more of a question Emiko noticed but it would probably be the only thing that the girl would remember of her past.

"Then," Emiko said as she came to the conclusion. "I'll call you Mikan from now on until you remember who you are."

The child turned her gaze towards Emiko surprised but then she smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She nodded and agreed. "Right, I'm Mikan…" she whispered. "Thank you, Emiko-baa-chan."

"Baa-chan…?"

* * *

**And that's that and as I said before I believe most of you already knows who Mikan is but who wouldn't *rolls eyes***

**I just wanna say that Emiko is all mine and will be playing a pretty big role in the story, though just not too big or THAT big. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very thankful to those of you who reviewed and wish for more uploads. To tell the truth, I didn't expect any reviews at all! Which makes me happy that there actually were some people who thought that this story were readable and worth their time. Thank you! **

**It inspires me the most and it gives me courage to update when you – and with you I mean you readers – tell me to. I feel like I have a responsibility and that I cannot fail it; lame, I know. **

**Dbzgtfan2004: Thank you for liking it, I will continue it as I can. And yes, LuNa forever!**

**LunaMoonlight100: Of course :P **

* * *

Mumbling something about annoying alarm clocks and stupid night shifts a pale hand reached out towards the beeping alarm clock, lifted it up and with a swift movement the clock soon hit the wall with a loud crash with gears and nails flying from the small crushed devise. It gave away a few beep until they slowed down into almost slow-motion like and soon faded into silence.

Letting out a sigh of relief Mikan twisted in the bed burying her face in the soft feather pillow and pulling the blanket over her head revealing her feet at the end of the bed. She didn't plan on awakening anytime soon at least not with the dream she'd had that'd been so wonderful. Or wonderful and wonderful, it had been wonderfully horrible. Bloody, horror, death and pain yet there were a warm soft spot in the dream that kept Mikan wanting to stay in there.

"I hope that wasn't your alarm clock again!"

Brown eyes flashed open and embarrassment painted her cheeks a faint color of red as she looked at the remains of the alarm clock and then at the door; Mikan could hear the footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Eh…" Shooting up from bed Mikan scrambled the pieces of junk together and threw them into her closet hiding them behind the large pile of dirty cloths inside on the floor. "No! I… uh… just dropped…" After looking around fast she grabbed the small orange colored baby snail phone on her night table. "…My baby snail."

The door opened and an old wrinkly lady with grey hair tied into a bun walked through the doorframe. Her grey eyes scanning the floor, probably for remains of the _baby snail_ that'd hit the floor before looking at the small snail in Mikan's hands.

Eyeing the snail closely Emiko shrugged. "I believe you…" Mikan let out a sigh of relief. "Now get dressed, we're traveling to the neighboring village in thirty minutes and if you're not ready by then I'll have you tied to the back of the carriage making you walk the entire way."

"Yes, Emiko-baa-chan," Mikan said as she put down the snail on the table. The door closed and Emiko disappeared on the other side of it leaving Mikan alone in her room.

She debated with herself for a moment before she grabbed her morning robe hanging over the full-body mirror wrapping it around her she walked over to her desk and took the notebook and pen lying almost waiting for her.

Sitting down at the desk she opened the notebook and fast read through the long pages with cursive letters beautifully covering the pages. When coming to an empty page she put the pen down on the first line and wrote a simple title reading '_The save_' and stared at it for a second before she started writing on the lines below it.

It went smoothly for her; she'd down it so many times before already that it were natural for her now. Writing down her dreams could mean finding something out about herself that she didn't know.

Stopping Mikan stared at the page wondered how it would be to know who you were. Herself she didn't know such a thing, didn't remember it. Ever since she was five she'd lived with Emiko and all she could remember, her earliest memory, were her sitting on that carriage so many years ago with Emiko by her side on her way to what became her new temporary home.

Of course she'd regained fragments and small pictures of who she was and what she'd been doing while younger but there weren't many things she remembered or could put together with all the many questions that formed in her mind every time a new memory revealed itself.

Putting the pen down Mikan shook her head as she stood up closing the notebook. The thing needed more pages since it was starting to run out of paper to write on and if she didn't have pages to write on than she wouldn't be able to record her dreams. She didn't know why but it seemed important at the moment to write down what she remembered from her dreams.

Humming on a lullaby she'd learnt from the children in the village she looked through her wardrobe for some clean cloths. In the end she ended up in a short green dress without sleeves and a white bandana over her now braided mikan colored hair. Putting on her small wooden sandals to make the final touch she ran down the stairs seeing Emiko at the kitchen table making sandwiches.

"What do you want on?" Emiko asked as she put down a done sandwich in a plastic-bag.

Thinking for a moment Mikan than smiled as she picked up a mikan from the fruit bowl, "I want your mikan butter with ham."

Mikan smiled as she leaned against the counter peeling of the protective orange shell covering the juicy insides of the orange fruit. It had always been a favorite since Emiko had given it to her that night on the ride home. Mikan wasn't sure but mikan's were the first and only thing that she remembered clearly, like the memories of a shadowed woman smiling at her with a basket of mikans strapped to her hip.

Emiko stopped and stared at the girl silently asking if she were crazy but then just waved it off and continued on with the sandwiches. "Pack the milk for me."

"On it," Mikan said taking one of the pieces of the mikan in her mouth walking over to the fridge, on the way throwing the peeled of shell in the trashcan, taking out the buckets of milk and put them down on the counter. She picked a few glass bottles and a large spoon and started to move cold milk from the buckets to the bottles, humming while doing so.

"How long will we be gone?" Mikan asked as she put the cap on one of the bottles on.

"Hopefully just today and back by early morning tomorrow," Emiko said as she put the last sandwich in the plastic-bag and tied it shut. "I hate driving at night but there's no avoiding it."

"You know that I can stay here and watch the bar while you are gone," Mikan said as she took another mikan piece from the fruit lying on the counter next to her and filled another bottle. "I'm not seven anymore and I can clearly take care of myself. Please, you can see it as a birthday gift!"

"No." Mikan's hope died. "I am not leaving a seventeen year old in charge of my bar."

"Eighteen today." Emiko glared at the girl who went back at filling the bottles.

"Just do your chore and be done with it so we can leave. I'd hate to have to night away or worse in the woods," Emiko said and shook her head. She left the kitchen and came back soon after with a wooden box that she started to fill with milk filled bottles.

Mikan didn't argue the point and filled the last couple of bottles and gave them to Emiko who put them in the box. She then closed the box with the large wooden lid and locket it.

"Please carry this to the carriage for me." Emiko handed Mikan the box, which almost dropped it at the weight but gave a smile to prevent the elder to know it. "And be careful, I don't want to have to buy milk and clean bottles again and you'll be the one to clean the carriage if any milk gets spilled."

"Of course…" Mikan nodded and walked out the open kitchen door to the carriage parked in the backyard. She placed at the back of the space so it would be easy to reach from the front and jumped out of the carriage.

Emiko were walking towards the carriage with the plastic-bag full of sandwiches in her hands and a small belt with a small fabric bag sewn to the side of it. She threw the belt to Mikan and nodded towards it and said, "A birthday gift."

Mikan stared at the belt with wide eyes and then at Emiko who smiled a motherly smile, it made Mikan feel warm inside, a feeling of motherly love. It was rare for Emiko to show any other feeling but anger, irritation or hatred towards someone and Mikan knew that Emiko only was hard on her to make her into a fine woman who knew what she wanted.

"You remembered," Mikan said and strapped the belt around her waist, the fabric bag had a small string that kept it closed and when Mikan moved the cling of coins came from inside the bag.

"Of course I remembered," Emiko said as she sat up in the front of the carriage. "How would I forget the day you came into my life and started pestering it?"

Mikan laughed as she sat up beside Emiko. "You never know about you."

"That is true," Emiko said with a grin as she snapped the reins and the horse rolling the carriage started moving forward.

* * *

**I know that this is a very early update but I just can't wait with it. Okay, I can but there just isn't much tells in the prologue so a start to the real plot could be good to make people understand, I guess. **

**As you might already have guessed, this story takes place in the future – as included that Mikan was found when she was only five and now is eighteen. That means that the straw hats will be older than in the canon and some of you might find that disturbing or disgusting, might even think of it as Pedophilia but I'll say right away that there will be no such actions in the story and if you so think so then you can just PM or review me about what you find disturbing. **

**I can say right away that I don't know where this story will be going and that I hope it won't side track or anything like that in the near future. Since as you might guess I tend to sidetrack from my stories when I find them boring, a bad habit I can't seem to get rid of. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review! **

**/Na-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the late update on this story but I've been having minor family issues that needed to be taken care of first so, sorry. But I hope you can forgive me with this chapter, please. **

**Review answers: **

**JanieZ: I'm glad you like the story idea and that you don't find the whole age difference disturbing. **

**Reignashii: If you want to continue reading the story or not is your own decision and unless I feel like deleting the story I will upload and finish it even if that'd take years to go. Like said already you own decision but I'm glad you think the story is interesting :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan narrowed her eyes as she saw the port-village she'd been to so many times before that she'd lost count already. Once when she'd been so angry with Emiko she had even ran away from her and to the port-village where a kind librarian, Hanako, had taken her in till Emiko had come to pick her up the same day. Hanako had even let them stay the night and given Mikan a book on plants and crops that she had cherished with all her heart. When they had gotten home Emiko even allowed her a small piece of ground where she could grow whatever she wanted. It wasn't hard to realize what she had chosen to grow, mikan's. The first and second crops died but the third survived and because of that she even recovered a memory but she didn't quite understand it back then and still doesn't. The memory were of her, as a teen it seemed with short hair instead of long wavy caring for a pair of mikan plant's and she remembered how the soft and salty sea breeze flew through her short hair. The sound of laughter and snoring were clear in the background. The memory confused her greatly still.

"There it is!" she shouted standing up and pointed towards the houses in the near distance, almost spooking the horse.

"Sit down," Emiko said and grabbed Mikan by the shoulder forcing her to sit down. "You'll scare Lavitan."

Mikan blushed. "Sorry..." she whispered as she looked away embarrassed.

Emiko shook her head as they rolled into the living village. Few people in other carriages and people on the streets waved to them and Mikan gladly waved back.

The port-village where a blooming village, small but blooming and all the people in it knew one another, it didn't mean well but they knew who the kid next door where named and when the old granny had her birthday, it was just how the people Port-village lived. The village itself were actually named Port-village, ironic enough but it fit. The roads where made of stone and the side walks had small trees growing up from newly laid soil and earth. The trees where cherry blossom and couldn't bloom until late spring or early summer which where still sometime away. The houses where plain wood houses or stone houses, or sometimes made of both but they where pretty and cute and very homey for village people who didn't like the big city. Port-village where known for its small but handy port but other then that there weren't much more to do in such a small town. the libraries where handy though.

The road soon changed from stone to wood the closer to the sea they came and soon the sound of the sea and the salty, soft ocean breeze reached them Mikan couldn't help but relive the memory of her caring for those mikan plants. She loved the sea, the smell, the soft touch of the water, the relaxing feeling it gave but she would never be able to survive on only water, she needed ground under her feat. Even if Mikan loved the sea she was scared of it, scared of the dark depths and it's secrets.

Emiko stopped the carriage in front of a large delivery ship where tanned men where unloading the large ship of boxes and barrels.

"Go unload the milk for me," Emiko said as she stepped out the carriage and disappeared to find the man in charge of the large ship.

Mikan jumped out of the carriage as well and walked to the back to unload the milk when she accidentally heard some of the sailors talk about what seemed to be about a pirate, if she heard right. She kept walking to the back trying to be as quiet as possible and listen to as much of what was said as possible.

"...comin' here," one of the sails-man said. "I am not joking, there ship's docked at this very dock!"

"I know, Arata, it is the large gossip of the entire village," another sailor said to Arata. "Do you think we'll see any of them in the village by eye?"

The third sailor slapped the second on the arm as if he was stupid. "Do you really think such that the Pirate king would walk in brought day light like any normal guy? Don't be stupid, Takahiro."

"Then what do you suggest he'd do, Yuudai?" Takahiro asked. "Dress up? Have you ever heard of him before or are you deaf?"

Yuudai snarled. "I'm just saying that he'll probably be more careful then just walk into brought day light like it was an everyday duty."

"I think you Takahiro's right Yuudai," Arata said and leaned against the wall.

"Don't tell me you are against me too!" Yuudai asked loudly. "You have no proof, Arata."

"I think I do," Arata said and pointed towards one of the ships docked a three ships away from the delivery ship. On the docks stood a man with black hair and a yellow old torn straw hat tilted slightly back. "That look suspiciously enough much like him."

Mikan turned her gaze towards the direction he was pointing and she gasped dropping one of the wooden boxes with milk on the hard stone. A few yards away stood a pirate... no, that wasn't right, a few yards away stood the pirate king. She didn't know why but she just couldn't move. To make it all worse the sound of crashing class had brought his attention towards her and Mikan stared right into his dark brown eyes and suddenly everything seemed to go black.

* * *

_Mikan opened her eyes and saw sand and dirt and blood. She wanted to narrow her eyes, wanted to ask what was going on, wanting to know who was bleeding but she couldn't move, no she couldn't control the movements of her own body._

_"This is none of your business..." she heard herself say in a raspy voice as her shoulder started to sting. "I told you to get off this island, didn't I?" Her hand gripped the ground in a hard grip as if she was going to throw the sand at somebody. _

_"Yeah. You told me," said a male voice, a childish male voice. It was very familiar but she couldn't put it to a face._

_Her hand gripped the sand harder and she bit her lip. "Go away!" she shouted and threw the sand at him. "You! Go away! Go away! Go away!" she repeated the words over and over and kept throwing sand the man standing behind where she were sitting. Her voice failed thought and soon she could only speak in a whisper. She said a name, a name she couldn't hear because of a deep fog covering it. She leaned her head back and stared at a pitch black face resting under a hat, a straw-hat she believed. "Help me..." her body whispered. _

* * *

Mikan groaned as she forced her eyes open and stared right into Emiko's grey ones. "What happened?" she asked and pushed herself into sitting position.

"You collapsed," Emiko said and handed her a bottle of water she'd gotten from one of the sailors who'd helped her. "I would want to know the same thing, what happened?"

Mikan frowned and remember hearing the three sailors talk about a pirate and then she stared into a pair of brown eyes and then... darkness. Then there were that memory, another strange memory that just didn't fit in just like the one with the mikan caring memory. She shook her head and held her forehead trying to sooth the headache forming.

"I must have fainted out of lack of water," Mikan said and smiled. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You troublesome child," Emiko said and shook her head. "I'm pleased for the help but I don't need it anymore," she said to the three sailors who nodded.

"Take care, young lady," Arata said and Mikan smiled at him telling him she would.

Mikan sat up staring at the boxes that Emiko had gotten from the delivery ship and then remembered. She turned her head towards the direction she'd seen the brown eyes but the man was gone all that was left where a large ship with a lion-sun head on. It disappointed her, she had hoped he knew something about her past.

"Mikan?" Emiko asked and waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Ugh, what?" she said and shook her head. "Oh, right help." Mikan stood up and started loading boxes.

"Mikan, what did you see?" Emiko said which took her by surprise but then she sighed and put the box down on the carriage.

"I saw sand, dirt and blood. I could speak still so I must have been at least older then four. There were this man there and I told him that he had nothing to with whatever was happening and to get of the island, to go away. He didn't and then I begged him for help." Mikan sat down on the carriage and took a deep breath. "I don't know if he did indeed help me or not but I... what I don't understand is how these memories are so... clear, so knowledge-able... I don't know how to explain it."

"Are they like the memory where you where older then you where when you resewed the memory?" Emiko asked and Mikan nodded.

"I don't understand, why is it so... clear but yet blurry?" Mikan asked and Emiko shrugged.

"Maybe you have a very actionable childhood, I don't know," Emiko said but smiled. "But I know you will find it one day."

"Thanks Emiko," Mikan said and hugged the old lady who for once didn't try to push her away.

"Now go do something you want," Emiko said and handed Mikan some gold coins. "Maybe go buy yourself a new book, you who like to read those."

"Thank you!" Emiko got another hug before Mikan made her way towards the library. Emiko only shook her head.

* * *

**There we have the third chapter after such along time and who did enter here! The pirate king! OMG Luffy did it! (But a few years has gone by so XD not surprised here really) I decided to put a flashback in this chapter and have it an early memory of her time with the straw-hats, a sad memory but an early one as well to prove that whoever it was she trusted him enough to ask for help. **

**This chapter didn't explain much but or show much of the future plot line but I hope that it makes up for the lack of update and my period of absence. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
